iThink i Need Help
by Stained Blue
Summary: She's crying out for help, and all you do is watch.


Title: iThink i Need Help

A/N: Carly and Sam are about 20, in college, and Sam is having problems. Mild Cam.

Disclaim: I don't own iCarly.

Carly sat in her apartment, her laptop on her lap. She scrolled through her emails and clicked on one from Sam. Carly sighed as Sam kindly informed her that Sam wouldn't be coming over at 7 for their study session. It was always something.

When they had been younger, Sam had always been held up by detention or ham. Now, even in the middle of college, Sam was held up by dates or parties.

Sometimes, Carly wasn't even sure how Sam had managed to get into college. Sam hadn't changed her study habits; instead, she had just joined the newspaper, the female lacrosse team, and the debate club. Her grades hadn't suffered, but instead increased as the lacrosse team did have standards for grades.

Sure, when they'd been kids, Sam had stolen a lot of stuff. But now, she was into alcohol, drugs, shoplifting, boys, and only God knew what else.

With a sigh, Carly closed her laptop and opened her history textbook. She studied hard for many hours, occasionally munching on the rapidly staling bowl of popcorn at her side.

It was nearly 1 in the morning when she heard someone stumble up outside her door. Carly shifted her book from her lap and slowly got to her feet. When she opened the door, she was unsurprised to see Sam leaning on the doorframe.

Most times after a party, Sam would show up completely trashed at Carly's doorstep, and Carly was always unable to turn her away because Carly loved Sam.

"Hey Carls," Sam slurred softly, looking up through her heavy mass of blonde curls. Her lip was split, and a rusty streak of blood was smeared down her chin. Carly sighed, took hold of Sam's arm, and gently pulled the smaller girl into her apartment.

Sam slumped down on the couch, sighing, before she folded on the soft cushions. Carly sat down at her friend's feet and looked at the exhausted young girl. Sam rolled onto her back and stared up at her with piercing blue eyes. "I shoulda come here. I'm sorry Carls, for missing our date an' all."

Carly felt herself blush, but waved it off. "Sam, it's okay really. As long as you had fun." She tried for a nonchalant smile, but she was pretty sure that Sam, even in her trashed state, still saw through her lie.

Suddenly, Sam struggled to sit up and grabbed Carly hard by her narrow shoulders. Sam's sleeves fell down around her wrists, and Carly noticed the red cuts and needle marks. Carly grabbed Sam's wrists and stared at the needle tracks and self-inflicted slashes.

"What the hell is this Sam?!" Sam looked down, but didn't try to pull her hands away. Slowly, the blonde shrugged. "I dunno…a way to forget?" Carly tugged Sam's arms hard, "What did you do tonight?" Sam rubbed her nose against her upper arm and looked up in an abashed way. "Just a few cuts and a few lines. I promise I'm fine Carls. Don't worry about me."

For the first time in a while, Carly wished she didn't have to worry about Sam. But it wasn't like she could just stop. For the longest time, Carly had loved Sam. That love made it impossible for her to just stop caring.

"I can't do that Sam. I…you're my best friend." Sam's busted lips stretched in what looked like a painful smile as she lay back down on the couch, her head in Carly's lap. Instinctively, Carly's fingers curled in the heavy blonde hair. Sam sighed and relaxed as Carly carded her fingers through Sam's hair. "Thanks Carly. You're the best."

Something swelled in her heart as tears swelled in her eyes, but Carly blinked both the feelings and tears away. She stared down at Sam's sleeping face and remembered how it used to be. Slowly, unable to truly stop, she continued to run her fingers through her friend's tangled locks and smiled softly.

She was able to say the words she hadn't been able to say to her friend's face. "I love you Sam, and I'll always be here for you." Sam smiled in her sleep, "Love you too Carls," the blonde mumbled before slipping back into sleep.


End file.
